Kargot
Kargot is a Pure Saiyan and the brother of Vegeta. He is Trunks' uncle and a friend of Goku. He makes an appearence in Dragon Ball Z Ultimate on Episode 2 at the begining of The Return of Majins saga. He has been the protector of the Nameks. He can also become all of the Super Saiyan forms, except Ultra Super Saiyan because he thinks that form will make him "slow down" in battle. He makes his final appearence in Episode 309: "Say Goodbye, Z-Fighters!" when all the Z Warriors are dead bacause of Ultimate Cooler's Multiple Destructo Disk but he survived and defeated Cooler by using the Raging Bakuresta and cuts Cooler's body clean. He also makes a bonus appearence in the conclusion episode, "Kargot, the final Z Fighter", when he cannot bring back the Z Fighters with the Earth Dragon Balls because Ultimate Cooler destroyed them. He brings up a trip to New Namek to bring them back one by one Z Fighter at a time. Before meeting Goku Before meeting Goku, Kargot thought he was the only living saiyan in the galaxy. But then realized he was not alone, he then makes friends with Goku and explains how he is the second brother of Vegeta. Vegeta challenges Kargot on a one on one match to see if he really is a saiyan and a family member of his family. Energy Attacks (ATKs) *'Kamehameha' *'Bakuresta' *'Death Beam' *'100% Death Cannon' *'Final Flash' *'Final Shine Attack' *'100x Kamehameha' *'Special Beam Cannon' *'Bakuresta Ramna' *'Raging Bakuresta' *'Super Saiyan Charge' *'Kaio-ken' *'Clone Maker' *'Clone Destroyer' *'Big Bang Cannon' *'Double Galick Gun' *'Warp Galick Gun' *'Bang Beam' *'Big Bang Attack' *'Dark Kamehameha' *'Barrage Death Beam' *'Tri-Beam' *'Dodon Ray' *'Finger Galick Gun' *'Final Crash' *'Dual Final Flash' *'Chaotic End' *'Shining Sun' *'Super Kaio-ken' *'Kaio-ken' *'Dark Impact' *'Mobile Impact' *'Bang Cannon' *'Dash' *'Soul Punisher' *'Soul Destroyer' *'Dash attack' *'Teleport' *'Angry Kamehameha' *'Final Galick Gun' *'Fusion Kamehameha' *'Uranium Crash' *'Blazing Inferno' *'Galick Gun' *'Lethal Galick Gun' *'Stardust Breaker' *'Barrage Death Beam' *'God Breaker' *'Draco Flash' Physical attacks *'XLR8 Flash' (Kargeta only) *'Final Galick Cannon' *'I'll make short work of you!' *'Galick Draco Impact' *'Amazing Impact' *'Destructo Finish' *'Masenko Attack' Draco Attacks *'Draco Beam' *'Draco Ray' *'Super Draco Beam' *'Draco Kamehameha' *'Draco Kaio-ken' *'Draco Burst' *'Draco Kaio-ken Kamehameha' *'Draco Galick Gun' *'Draco Destructo Disk' *'Draco Flash' *'Draco Shine' Forms *'Super Saiyan' *'Super Saiyan 2' *'Super Saiyan 3' *'Super Saiyan 4' *'Ascended Super Saiyan' *'Legendary Super Saiyan' *'False Super Saiyan' *'Dark Super Saiyan' *'Dark Super Saiyan 2' *'Secret Super Saiyan' *'Secret Super Saiyan 2' *'Full-Power Super Saiyan' *'Master Super Saiyan' *'Super Kaio-ken' *'Kaio-ken' Power Level The return of Majins saga - 700,000 (because the Hyper Androids restrained him) Super 29 saga - 1,000,000,000 (actual) Ultimate Cooler saga - 2,908,888,4578 (trained) Fusions Kargeta (Fusion Dance) Vegegot (Potara Fusion) Gogeta 2 (With Vegeta Jr.) (Instant fusion) Hybrid Gogeta (With Normal Gogeta) (Fusion Dance) Supreme Gogeta (With Goten, Gohan and Goku) (Potara Instant Fusion Dance) Karge (With Vegeta) (Instant Fusion) Kargot 17 (With the rebuilt Android 17) (Fusion Dance) Kargot 25 (with Android 25) (Fusion Dance) Xyz Kargeta (Xyz fusion) Instant Fusion Instant fusion is a fusing technique created by Kargot. First, the user holds up two fingers together and puts it on the forehead (just like Instant Transmission). Finally, the user and his fusse say Fu-sion HA! then they create a 5 hour fusion to battle. Quotes Trivia *Kargot's name is a pun to Car and got but with the C changed to K. *Kargot is friends with Goku's stepbrother, Leon. *Leon & Kargot's signature fusion is Karon. *Kargot makes only 3 appearences in Finale Dragon Ball Z. *Kargot was only 16 when protecting Namek. *Kargot was 51 in Dragon Ball Z Ultimate *Kargot is 66 in Finale Dragon Ball Z. Xyz Fusion Xyz fusion is a fusing technique used by Kargot. It can only be used by saiyans in their Super saiyan 4 form. First, they must fuse to any fusion. Next, they must blind their opponent (because Xyz fusion will take 10 minutes, but 5 minutes if your opponent unblinds). Finally, there will be a tiny rip in the universe but will wear off in 10 years, then you will gain your designated fusion.(Every fusion of Xyz will start with the signature word,Xyz.)However, the Xyz fusion is unlimited but WILL disappear if you toy around. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan fusses Category:Page added by MajesticStardustDragon002 Category:High class saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Males Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Good Category:Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Character Category:Full-blood saiyan Category:Fan Fiction character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Ascended Super Saiyan Category:Master Super Saiyan Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans